


Summer Amusement

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amusement parks can be...amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Amusement

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Holiday.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks, as always, to Sevfan and Emynn! *loves*. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Summer Amusement

~

Severus eyed the roller coaster suspiciously. “I’ll wait here.” 

“What?” Harry dragged him along. “It’s an amusement park. I refuse to ride coasters alone.” 

“You may have to,” said Severus dryly. “I don’t trust those things.” 

“Roller coasters are perfectly safe. People do constant safety checks on them, especially in the summer when kids are out of school.” 

“Still,” murmured Severus, even as the attendant strapped them in side by side, “accidents can happen.” 

“I know.” Harry laced their fingers together. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” 

Severus hummed, warmth suffusing him. “Indeed. That’s the only reason I agreed to this.” 

~

Hours later, Harry was shaking his head. “Severus, it’s late. We should be going.” 

Severus, having joined a new queue to experience another ride, scowled. “I suppose you’re right.” 

Harry smiled. “We can return next week. The park will still be operating then, you know.”

Leaving the queue with obvious reluctance, Severus said, “Yes, but we didn’t get to experience several of the rides. That dragon cyclone, for example--” 

Clasping Severus’ hand, Harry pulled him close. “If you’re _that_ anxious for an exciting ride, I’m sure I can arrange something tonight at home.” 

Severus smirked. “I’m holding you to that.” 

~


End file.
